When Denial Ends
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: She was done ignoring it. Number 9 in Something Beautiful Series. Final Chapter up.
1. When Denial Ends

A/N: I know should have posted this earlier cause it was done but there was little I could do when it was on one computer and I was 50+ km away with no car away. So I'm thinking just one more after this then I continue on with my While He Was Away series again.

* * *

Considering it a good day when no notes had arrived today she was in a rather happy mood but completely bone tired, the two notes and flowers were starting to weigh heavy on her mind. 

How do you question someone without making it look like you're crazy? It was all in the wording. But whom to question she'd hinted about the flowers to her boss but either her boss was dense or he had no idea what she had been rambling on about.

Pulling into the driveway minutes after Nick she assumed as she saw him get out of the vehicle, exhaustion written everywhere, he was just getting home from last night's shift and was due back several hours from now.

"Perfect timing" she reached to grab her briefcase from the back seat and he stood at the beginning of the walkway waiting for her except she had other plans.

"I'm so tired I don't think I can walk the short distance to the door" she whined, her bottom lip protruding just a bit to an almost pout; her head looking down to the ground like she was faced with a dilemma she had no clue of solving. She looked at him through her lashes and saw the exhaustion ease as he came over to her, his back facing her.

"Jump on" he bended a little to help her with the task of jumping up.

"You're sure?" she already knew the answer she just acted like she really cared about his answer.

"Jump on or you stay outside" she didn't have to be told a third time as she jumped on his back, his arms under her knees to keep her on. Her arms were around his neck, held loosely she didn't want her ride to end short because of lack of oxygen.

"Thank you Nicky" she whispered into his ear in a way he liked

"Ya ya" he carried her inside the door and over to the couch where he let go and she fell.

"Are you just getting home?" he nodded as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his head.

"Go shower, I'll fix you something light to eat and then you can go to bed for a bit" she got up and he nodded again moving towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he went the sooner he climbed into bed the better.

--

He ate in silence as he watch her tidy up the already tidy kitchen, moving on to the living room she moved the book on the coffee table just a fraction of an inch and wiped away imaginary dust.

"Either you're horny or you've got something on your mind" he finally spoke

"No it's nothing really, just a few new high profile cases were dumped on my lap this week"

"High profile huh?"

"Ya nothing too biggie means a bigger paycheck and a lot more hours but nothing I'm not used to"

"If it's nothing biggie why are you tidying up when it doesn't need to be"

"It's nothing really" she moved a picture by the TV just a smidgen, he turned around to watch her move various other things not even enough to notice they've been moved. She stopped when he cleared his throat

"Honest it's nothing, just a lot on my mind"

"Okay" his eyebrows drew together in confusion, something was definitely bothering her; he just had to figure out what. He ate the rest of his sandwich quickly the exhaustion once again back full force. All he did was pull a double shift, what was it going to be like when he had to pull the triple next week?

"Mind laying with me?"

"Of course not" her eyes darting back and forth as he rinsed his plate and glass and put them in the dishwasher.

"You know you can talk to me right?" she was beside him in the hallway, she sent him a side glance

"I know, nothing I can't handle honest" she smiled and he was quick to notice it did quite reach her eyes.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" she laughed at the remark

"You definitely need sleep" she walked ahead of him into the bedroom walking towards her side of the bed.

"Answer me" came out harsher than intended; it had her looking up rather scared of the tone

"No I would never do that to you" she came around the bed to where he stood and embraced him with her arms around his waist pulling him as tight as she could. His arms went around her knowing she need his comfort in some little way. He swore he saw her wipe away a tear as she walked back towards her side and climbed in, she didn't speak another word.

--

He didn't know she was involved with anyone; that was not part of the plan. The flowers had been a small token of his affection; the letters were starting to scare her that much he could tell. Didn't he know he would do nothing to hurt her; he wanted her to return the love that he felt for her. Something this deep only came once in a lifetime, and he was not going to let her spend it with _him._ She would be his for eternity. He just had to make her see that, he was the one she was meant to be with. Careful to stick to the shadows he slipped the envelope into the mailbox, slightly sticking out so someone would see it on their way past. He slid back into the shadow's fading into the night like he had never been there.

--

Nick was on his way out the door when he saw it, something sticking out of the mailbox. Seeing it was address to Katie he popped back in.

"This was in the mailbox for you" he called to her as he sat the envelope on the table beside the door, she waved him off too wrapped up in her case to care about whatever was in the mailbox or so she let on. The moment the door was shut she raced to the door, her face paling the moment she saw it, the stark white envelope. The ebony letters and she could almost see the letters on the inside.

Her hands trembled as she open the letter and she sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she read what the letter said.

'You don't deserve to be carried like a piece of cargo'

The words had her running to the kitchen pulling out garbage from the can, each piece being thrown in a new direction. She neared the bottom when she saw the crumpled up paper. Un-crumpling the ball she for once was relieved to see the letter.

She was done ignoring it.


	2. And Fear Sets In

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the dull lighting but he swore he saw Katie shaking hands with Brass before walking towards the building's exit. He himself had been dropping off his findings in a case he'd gotten a few days ago. What he found even more curious is Brass hand a CSI from Days a stack of papers with gloves on and deposit the bunch into an evidence bag and walk off.

"Hey Brass my eyes might be playing tricks on me, was Katie just in here?"

"All I can tell you is yes. How do you know her?"

"She's my fiancé"

"It's really none of my business but you should talk with her" with that being said Brass turned on his heel leaving the confused CSI to ponder why his fiancé had been at a police station in the middle of the night.

Fearing the worst as he let himself into his own home that following morning he was surprised to see Katie bouncing around to music, which was at a volume that would have the police arriving shortly, cooking breakfast. Turning down the volume made her stop mid step and look as to what stopped the loud music.

"My favourite part was coming up" she complained

"Don't you think it's a bit loud?"

"Music is best understood loud" she walked towards him turning up the music to lower loud than before and sang parts of the song as she flipped round sausages in the pan.

He allowed her this time caring about nothing except not burning the food she was cooking because he knew she would get cold and defensive once he asked her why he saw her last night.

"Breakfast is ready" and then she turned down the music plating what she had cooked.

He never found a right moment to bring up what he saw so as she took her last bite he began.

"Why did I see you at the police station last night?"

"You wouldn't believe I'm secretly dating Brass would you?" she stood gathering up the dishes they had dirtied trying to avoid the topic; she hadn't planned on him seeing her. She hadn't even been there half an hour and he had seen her.

"No" he said firmly, she knew she'd better come clean

"I had something that was bothering me, it's being taking care of" she ran the water in the sink, thankful the sink faced away from.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want me to know what's going on in your life" she was secretly afraid of this; that she would do something to drive a wedge so far down it separated them completely.

"How could you say something like that?" she snapped turning around

"Because it's the truth!" her eyes shifted downward

"You know I can't tell you anything about my cases" she said emotionless

"I don't even know how you spend the hours between you coming home and the time I wake up"

"I really don't do much; check a few emails and think about what I want for supper that night"

"That's not what I meant"

"That's what it sounded like" she stated confused; she really had no idea where this was going.

"I wanna know what you got so worked up over yesterday"

"I told you it was nothing"

"Cut the bullshit Katie; I wanna know" she looked up at her eyes filling with tears; she was a girl who rarely cried and here he'd gone and made her cry twice within the last week. She closed her eyes in an attempt to shut of the tear ducts

"I'm being stalked" she said finally

Nick was at a loss for words as the emotions ran through his brain; he was pissed off for many reasons the main for her not telling him sooner. The second emotion was pity; having gone through that himself it was not an easy to live with. Thinking it was over she turned turning on the tap to begin washing dishes. Knowing she needed to be comforted he came up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist and his head against hers.

"That wasn't so hard know was it?" he asked kissing the crown of her head, she moved to bring another dish to wash and place in the drain tray.

"That's it?"

"That's it?" he echoed

"I mean our first argument and that was it? I was expecting fireworks or something" he laughed in her hair, kissing the spot again sometimes he never got her.

"I'm sorry I can stomp around and throw things if you want" he mocked her in a teasing voice

"No I think I like it better this way" she turned around slipping her arms around his neck accepting the kiss he was giving her.

--

Leaving Nick sleeping soundly in the bedroom she checked her emails, not having to be at work today only in court at two and she was more than prepared for, she found nothing important that interested her one from her sister in Arizona telling her about the kids and how fast they were growing and how mom missed her all the stuff she already knew. She was just about to close down when a pop up informed her she had a new message, she clicked the link and for a second while she watched what was before her turned into a blood curling scream.

Her breathing had picked up, she was on the verge of hyperventilating and her palms sweaty but somehow she couldn't look at herself on the screen of both her and Nick the kitchen not even an hour ago. Her washing the dishes him trying to butter her up and then the kissing followed by Nick leading her away from the window to the bedroom.

"Katie?" Nick out of breath stood at the door way trying to catch his breath from dressing so quickly.

All she could was look up at him and back to the screen. Walking behind her he saw what had her screaming

"Son of a bitch" he muttered reaching for the phone beside him he dialed the number to the only person that could help him.

"Hey Brass it's Nick, we've got a problem"

--

An hour later, Archie was working on her computer trying to find out who sent it to her, police doing a canvas of the backyard and yet all the noise and confusion went unnoticed by Katie who sat on the couch, knees to chest staring off into the distance.

Nick who was by Archie watching him work, kept one eye on what Archie was doing and the other on Katie. She hadn't moved for the better part of an hour.

"Let me know if you find anything" he told Archie who nodded too busy typing in keystrokes to completely hear him.

He sat down beside her placing a hand on her back which she flinched and moved away from; she stood walking down the hallway to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Got it" Archie finally said as he hit one final button and both Brass and Nick surrounded him.

"Came from the Bellagio, Room 219"

"Thanks Archie" came from Nick, while everyone was on their way out the door, he made his way to the back of the house and opened the door slowly, standing at the doorframe letting his eyes adjust to the complete darkness of the room. He heard soft sobs coming from her; her back facing him.

"They got the trace where it came from"

The phone rang in the distance and he was torn on answering it or staying with her but he moved to get it hoping it was Brass saying they caught the sick bastard who would do something cruel to his wonderful woman.

Walking back to the bedroom he watched her again.

"No she's not can I take a message"

"Tell her she won't ever catch me even with the police's help" beeping came on the line and soon the operator telling him to hang up the phone. Wanting to think everything was okay he walked back into the kitchen dialing Brass's number

"Brass he just called, No I answered and said she wasn't here, he told me to tell her she wont ever catch him even with the police's help" he listened to Brass words carefully

"This creep has to come through me first" his face fell as he was being told what was going on with the bust.

The bust had been a bust they had found no one.

A/N: So decided to make this one into a chapter book because the events are all connected to a certain time frame. That and I haven't done one in a while. Still don't own it, wow bit depressed, the truth really does hurt.


	3. It's Time For A Gun

A/N: So I thought I'd update this couple seeing as how I don't have any of the While He Was Away Series with me. That will be updated tomorrow if all goes well and my internet at my apartment is working. Then if not it should be Thursday or Friday. Anyways last chapter in this going to start moving things along rather quickly so this whole stalker thing is over with. How I'm going to do that is anyone's guess...ideas are always welcome.

Enjoy.

* * *

He stood at the doorway silently taking sips from the mug in his hand. He didn't know which bothered him more the fact that she cried herself to sleep or that they hadn't caught anyone. Normally it would have been no contest but lately all she did was cry.

Noting the time from the alarm clock on her side he knew he had to go; what he dreaded was telling her that he was still on the loose the creep who had made her like this flinching at his touch was in the wind.

He quietly made his way over to her side of the bed squatting in front of her. Pushing hair out of her face she moved into the touch and opened her eyes he smiled just a fraction knowing that they were on the right track of being all right.

"I gotta go now, everything's locked up and bolted down" her eyes widened and maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a person when they first wake up.

"They didn't catch him did they?" he couldn't find the words and shook his head no forgetting the dark consumed him.

"No"

--

Knowing he could pick locks – he'd been practicing so he wouldn't be caught after all. Hearing the familiar click of the lock unlocking he pushed the door opened effortlessly. Turning the flashlight on he mentally committed the layout to memory he would be back later. It never hurt to know where things were in a place you were about to move into.

For the last few days he had been watching the house knowing when he had ample time to break in and leave little things – little presents for her.

Slipping the note out of his jacket pocket he left it in the kitchen the first place she would come to start the coffee pot. It was only a matter of time before he made his identity known.

--

A black unmarked sedan sat in the driveway in Nick's usual spot, Katie's car sat where it should. He pulled in behind hers and was out of the door ready to pull a gun on whoever was over at his house at 7 in the morning. He walked into the door slowly noting one of two things music wasn't playing at it's normal volume and very little lights were on – the only light being a lamp on in the living room where the occupant of the black sedan and Katie.

Brass stood pacing back and forth talking on his phone while Katie sat on the couch knees to her chest and still in pajamas. Her eyes red and puffy, something had happened. Ignoring Brass he strutted over to couch sitting beside Katie; she acknowledged him by glancing his way; no touching, no voice of hello, nothing.

Brass hung up the phone talking directly to Katie

"I'll be back in an hour" he paused only long enough to take what Nick could see as an evidence bag, the stalker had struck again and once again she hadn't told him.

"What'd it say this time?" he really wanted to ask why she didn't call him first but he kept quiet.

"He liked the layout of this place, that we could make many memories in this house" she stood walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Why didn't you tell me first?" he stood turning so he could see her in the kitchen

"I couldn't"

"What do you mean you couldn't?" he snapped her eyes flying up to mean his as he snapped

"Conflict of interest. There's not much you could have done. The piece of evidence would have been thrown out in court" she dumped the contents of the glass down the drain leaving the glass in the sink. He put his hands on his hips, annoyed more at the situation than her.

She came to him resting her hands on his hips above his hands; he stiffened as she looked up to him.

"I was only thinking about putting this guy away" he looked down at her still aggravated

"I wanted to call you but Brass said you were on your way home" he clenched his jaw

"Please Nicky don't be mad" she pouted her lower lip trembling "I don't want to leave with you mad at me"

"Leave?" his act of being mad slowly slipping

"Brass is taking me to the shooting range"

"What?"

"Don't you need a permit?"

"I'm not carrying it on me, Brass is. The gun he's getting is registered. We're doing everything by the book. He's getting me pepper spray too. Believe me I don't want this guy walking on a technicality"

"I wish you would have come to me about this"

"It's easier for people to look the other way if I'm with a Captain of Police"

"I thought you just said you were doing everything by the book"

"I am. What I meant was they will think nothing of it if I'm with the Captain maybe think I'm his daughter or something and he's showing me how to shoot a gun, baby I promise there's nothing to worry about. I'm just taking the necessary precautions" he dropped his arms and walked away from her running hand through his hair and over his face. When did his life get so messed up? Katie watched him slightly afraid of what he might do, he'd never laid a hand on her but she'd come home to a house plate being thrown in front of her because he was angry over a case.

"When I get back we can spend the whole day cuddling or planning the wedding" she pouted and gave him the puppy eyed look and he nodded knowing she needed to get her mind off the danger at hand.

"Thank you" she walked over to him once again and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek as she left to go get dressed.


End file.
